


Is That a Challenge?

by thissoundedcoolerinmyhead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, First Kiss, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, hella gay, slight tsukkiyama, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissoundedcoolerinmyhead/pseuds/thissoundedcoolerinmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata get in a dumb argument over who the better kisser is and things get gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Challenge?

There were many adjectives Hinata could use to describe Kageyama. The first that came to mind was scary. The second was tall. And the third, as much as he hated to admit it was amazing. Kageyama always was neck and neck with Hinata, metaphorically speaking of course since the top of the shorter boy's head only reached his shoulder, and Hinata had to admit it really kept his blood pumping. When Kageyama did something amazing, Hinata had to do something even cooler, when Kageyama got faster, Hinata would run even harder to keep up, and when Kageyama got better at tosses, Hinata had to get better at spiking them, that's just the way it was. Anything Kageyama did Hinata had to do better. 

So when they were at Tanaka's house for a party and he overhead Kageyama bragging about what a good kisser he was he automatically went into battle mode, ready to make him eat his words. He walked over to the taller boy and stood confidently before him. 

"I bet I'm better than you at it!" He said loudly, pointing a finger at the setter. Truth be told Hinata had never even kissed anyone, but he wasn't going to let Kageyama know that.

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"I am!" Hinata yelled. 

Kageyama glared at him. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Yeah, because it is one!" Hinata retorted.

All eyes were on the two boys, now intensely glaring at each other, the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

"I say you're both shit at it and both of you need to chill." Tsukishima added.

"Shut up!" They both yelled at him defensively. He simply stifled a laugh in response.

Suddenly Nishinoya stepped between them. "I know how to settle this." He announced, flashing them both a grin. He pulled two cherries out of his pocket. 

Sugawara looked at him confused. "How long have those been in there?" He asked warily.

"Doesn't matter." He replied. "Kageyama and Hinata, you both need to try to tie the stems with your tongues, whoever can't do it is a bad kisser!" He said dramatically, handing them a cherry each.

Hinata have a determined look before taking off the stem and putting it into his mouth, Kageyama did the same. Hinata moved the stem around in his mouth, in his attempt to tie it with his tongue it slipped down his throat. 

"I swallowed it!" He announced. "I need another one!"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered behind him but he ignored it. Nishinoya pulled another cherry out of his pocket. Tanaka clapped, Sugawara looked even more concerned. 

Hinata put in his mouth, but before he could even move his tongue Kageyama pulled his out of his mouth, the stem tied in a perfect knot. 

"No fair!" Hinata yelled. "I swallowed mine."

"It is so fair!" Kageyama yelled back. "It's not my fault you were dumb enough to swallow it!"

Hinata's face went red. "Shut up!"

"Well Kageyama won so I think it's ov-" Asahi began.

Hinata cut him off. "No way, I'm gonna win!"

"But you lost, dumbass." Kageyama mumbled.

"Well I want a rematch!" Hinata demanded.

Kageyama sighed. "Fine, we'll take an anonymous vote, everyone can write down who they think the better kisser is and the winner gets bragging rights, deal?"

Hinata held out his hand. "Deal."

They shook on it and Tanaka started to hand out paper. After everyone had wrote their answers Hinata excitedly took them and started reading.

"Hinata, yes, I got the first vote! Eat your heart out Kageyama!" Hinata yelled.

Kageyama simply rolled his eyes.

"Kageyama...."

"Kageyama."

"Hinata."

"Neither....." He fixed a glare at Tsukishima.

"Hinata."

"Kageyama."

"Hinata."

"Kageyama." 

"Okay." He said, picking up the last piece of paper. "This declares the winner." He unfolded it and read it aloud. "Tsukki." His face fell. "Yamaguchi that's not a choice!" 

Yamaguchi shrugged. "Well I was just being honest."

"Since this was a tie I still won." Kageyama declared. 

Hinata still looked determined not to give up. "Wait, I have one more idea."

Kageyama groaned. "No, just give it up."

Hinata stepped closer to him. "No way am I losing to you."

"Too bad, you already lost."

Hinata growled and pulled Kageyama down so they were face to face. "Not yet." He leaned in and kissed him forcefully. Kageyama was still at first but soon matched Hinata's intensity with their own. To be honest it was more like a wrestling match with their mouths than a kiss. But this suited them both pretty well. When they pulled away they were both out of breath and their lips looked as if they had been stung by bees rather than kissing. 

Hinata broke the silence. "You win." He decided.

"What? No, you won." Kageyama replied sternly.

Hinata shook his head. "But kissing you was all like whoosh, and then you were like wham and at first I was wahh, but then I was all gwahh!"

"Those aren't even words!" Kageyama complained.

"Are so!"

"Are not!" 

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

And so they ended up on each other's lips again, stumbling over their mouths, biting lips too hard, knocking teeth too many times, using way too much tongue, but never letting up for a second. To put it simply, they were a mess. But they were each other's mess and Hinata made himself a mental note that he should add something else to his list, a good kisser.


End file.
